


Kissing in A Magical Bubble in the Rain

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Week Six Prompt: TravelMagnus and Alec go somewhere new and do something familiar.





	Kissing in A Magical Bubble in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Week Six Prompt: Travel

They’re sitting on the hillside, their backs to the Ljubljana castle, looking out over the city and watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky behind the dark clouds. 

It had started raining not long after they’d arrived, and everyone else had left, leaving the two of them alone. Magnus had created some kind of magical shield around them to keep the rain away, so they remained dry as the earth around them turned to mud and the stones of the castle became darker and darker in color. 

Their sides were pressed together, hands clasped in Magnus’ lap, and Magnus was running his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. His skin was warm and soft, and the dying light caught on his cheekbone and in his eyes, making him look bright and sharp and focused, and he was so close, and Alec reached out and ran his thumb along Magnus’ jaw, down to his chin, back up toward his ear. Magnus turned his head to smile at him, gaze soft and fond, and Alec smiled back at him. 

It felt like there was something warm in his chest, liquid and bubbling, and it felt like it was spreading through him, into his fingertips and down to his toes, and it was light, it made him feel light, and happy, and Magnus’ cheek warm, and feeling his skin under his fingers made something settle in his chest, not heavy, but certain, like this was final; like his hand on Magnus’ face settled things, like it signaled some great afterward, like it secured the promise of their future: an eternity together. 

Alec breathed in, and he could smell the dirt, the trees, the flowers. It was the beginning of spring, and the hillside had quietly bloomed without anyone seeming to have noticed, and now it sat in a solitary kind of beauty, not unwelcoming, but having the feeling that it was so rarely cherished, that so few people came here and breathed in the scent of the world and felt at home. But maybe it was just because they were alone and looking at each other, and everything else seemed to fall away.

The sky was blue behind the dark clouds, even if they could only see slivers of it, and it felt like they had been sitting there for a very long time. The sun’s descent seemed to have been so slow, but now it was finally reaching the horizon, finally beginning to dip behind the line of trees, and Magnus leaned in, catching him off guard.

Magnus’ lips were warm, his skin was warm, his hand was warm against Alec’s neck, and then, as quickly as he had leaned in, he pulled away, looking back at the sky, his face inches away.

The sun, having broken free from the clouds into a tiny open sliver of sky, was now beginning to disappear behind the horizon, and now that it had started, it seemed to go very quickly. It slipped away, and it left them in the dark and in the rain, and Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Alec turned away from him and looked back out over the city, at the rain, and then he leans his forehead against Magnus’ and smiles like it’s the first time.

“Just five more minutes. Can we just stay for five more minutes, and then we’ll go home.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
